A Christmas Wish
by Double Side
Summary: Para o concurso COMEMORARTE: "Quando colocar a estrela sobre a Árvore de Natal, sempre faça um pedido! Ele será atendido se for um desejo puro." UlquiHime


_Boa noite! Esta fanfiction é para "Concurso Fanfics de Natal: ComemorArte" e é minha primeira história com o casal Ulquiorra Schiffer e Inoue Orihime. Quero, além de tudo, que vocês sejam sinceros comigo e que digam se eu forcei demais as coisas entre eles, já que na metade da escrita pude notar o quão difícil para mim é desenvolver bem cada personagem._

_As palavras sublinhadas fazem parte da lista de vinte palavras que deveriam ser postas nesta história._

_Espero que gostem!_

_P.S: a história se passa em um Universo Alternativo (U.A)_

**Disclaimer: Bleach não me pertence e esta fic apenas possui o fim de entretenimento de fãs para fãs.**_  
_

_

* * *

_

**A Christmas Wish:**

Vinte e quatro de dezembro, véspera de Natal

Aquela era uma noite fria de inverno, porém nem as baixas temperaturas afastavam as pessoas da rua. Como nos últimos dois anos, uma banda local – e não muito conhecida – faria um concerto para comemorar a tão aguardada data. As pessoas já se organizavam para a festa, porém algumas corriam contra o relógio para comprar os últimos presentes.

Inoue Orihime, por outro lado, ajeitava os últimos enfeites em sua casa. A lareira estava acesa e o calor emanado pelo fogo permitia que ela usasse um vestido vermelho e mantivesse as longas madeixas presas em duas tranças.

A Árvore de Natal ainda não estava completa, faltava colocar, em seu topo, uma estrela dourada. Orihime pegou o enfeite e fitou-o.

-Nii-san sempre me disse: - e tentando imitar a voz de seu falecido irmão, continuou - "Quando colocar a estrela sobre a Árvore de Natal, sempre faça um pedido! Ele será atendido se for um desejo puro.". - a mulher de cabelos alaranjados lembrou-se de Kurosaki Ichigo, um amigo de infância pelo qual ela sempre fora apaixonada. Após anos de amizade (e tentativas frustradas de conquistá-lo), uma garota transferiu-se para a escola deles e dois meses depois o coração do jovem havia sido conquistado por ela. Agora, já na faculdade, estavam noivos. Orihime fechou os olhos com um sorriso no rosto – Eu desejo um amor verdadeiro.

Assim que o último enfeite foi posto, a campainha tocou e Orihime correu para atendê-la. Assim que abriu a porta, deparou-se com inexpressivos olhos verdes.

-Schiffer-kun!

Ulquiorra, assim como a noiva de Ichigo, Rukia, transferiu-se para a escola de Orihime no último ano. Ele possuía descendência europeia e dos três aos dezesseis anos morou na Inglaterra, voltando ao Japão para, quando atingisse a maioridade, assumir os negócios da família. Apesar dele e Orihime serem colegas na faculdade de artes cênicas, ela não acreditava que ele aceitaria seu convite para a janta de Natal.

-Boa noite, Inoue-san.

-Por favor, entre. - ela sorriu nervosa. Sempre ficava assim na companhia dele.

Já no interior do pequeno apartamento, Ulquiorra retirou o pesado casaco verde-musgo e o cachecol negro e, à pedido da anfitriã, colocou-os no cabideiro.

Ele estendeu à Orihime um pacote bege. Quando o embrulho foi aberto, a ruiva deparou-se com biscoitos – provavelmente feitos pelo colega – natalinos nos formatos de renas e duendes.

-Obrigada, Schiffer-kun! Não precisava!

-De onde eu vim é grosseria comparecer à festas de mãos vazias. - os olhos verdes correram rapidamente pela sala de estar. A decoração, sem sombra de dúvidas, era atraente e aconchegante e possuía o típico toque feminino de Orihime. Sobre a mesa de jantar estava um apetitoso chester, frutas frescas e molhos especiais. - Você fez tudo isso, Inoue-san?

-Oh, não, Schiffer-kun! Tatsuki-chan me ajudou, apenas arrumei a mesa. - ela sorriu enquanto ia em direção à cozinha. - Deseja beber algo?

-Água, por favor.

Ulquiorra, em seus pensamentos, agradeceu pela comida não ter sido feita pela ruiva. Eles não eram grandes amigos, porém até o jovem já havia sido vítima do discutível paladar dela: atum com mel e pimenta, maçãs banhadas em suco de limão e vinho, entre outras iguarias. Ele caminhou pela sala, observando tudo com um olhar curioso. Os enfeites natalinos eram coloridos e estavam espalhados harmoniosamente pelo apartamento, porém um pequeno Papai Noel de pelúcia lhe chamou a atenção. Sua roupa vermelha estava limpa, porém desbotada, significando que o brinquedo era velho.

-Nii-san me deu de aniversário antes de falecer. - Ulquiorra voltou seu olhar para Orihime, que trazia nas mãos uma bandeja prateada com uma jarra cheia de água e dois copos – Entre os presentes que ganhei dele, este só perde...

-Para suas presilhas.

Orihime olhou-o surpresa. Ele reparava tanto assim nela ou ela quem era muito chamativa em relação às presilhas? Ela sorriu e serviu ao convidado um copo com água fresca.

-Obrigado. - Ulquiorra olhou para a porta – Alguém mais recebeu seu convite?

A ruiva disse o nome de Kurosaki, Kuchiki, Sado, Ishida, Matsumoto, Ichimaru, Toushirou, Momo e uma "amiga" de cabelo roxo, de Sado. Porém nenhum deles havia chegado ainda.

O silêncio logo caiu sobre o aposento, Ulquiorra era um homem de poucas palavras e Orihime era uma mulher tímida, então os encontros entre eles resumia-se à algumas frases soltas ou um silêncio mortal. Eram os melhores no que faziam, porém seus gostos eram completamente diferentes: enquanto ele preferia o clássico, ela preferia o moderno – e em alguns casos, infantil. Por isso, suas conversas não fluíam muito.

Ambos estavam sentados sobre o tatame em frente à lareira quando o telefone tocou. Era Gin, dizendo que ele e Rangiku não poderiam comparecer à festa porque no momento ela estava completamente bêbada. Ao fundo, podia-se ouvir a mulher gritar que o único bêbado ali era Gin e, logo após, o homem levou um tapa, tendo que desligar o telefone. Nos minutos seguintes, todos os amigos, inclusive Tatsuki, ligaram para desculparem-se. Nenhum deles poderia comparecer à festa natalina que Orihime preparara. Ichigo e Rukia estavam jantando com suas famílias; Ishida e Tatsuki tinham uma apresentação de Natal de seus clubes de esporte – arquearia e artes maciais, respectivamente -, Sado e Nana – a garota de madeixas roxas – iriam ao cinema assistir ao filme "O Grinch" e Hitsugaya e Hinamori haviam viajado para Hokkaido.

Orihime sentou-se tristonha no tatame.

-Algum problema, Inoue-san? - perguntou por mera formalidade, porém por algum motivo um tom de preocupação pôde ser ouvido em suas palavras.

-Nenhum, Schiffer-kun. Mas apenas você pôde comparecer à minha festa. - Ulquiorra percebeu que os olhos dela voltaram-se por um momento para o chão.

-Devo ir-me?

-Não é necessário, Schiffer-kun. - um estrondo foi ouvido e ambos olharam pela janela – Chuva?

Orihime correu até a janela para fechá-la. Pelos céus, aquilo não era uma chuva qualquer de inverno. Não com aquela quantidade de água e força. Ulquiorra suspirou. Enquanto a chuva não parasse, não poderia voltar para casa. o transito estaria um inferno.

-Acho que você terá que ficar por enquanto, Schiffer-kun. - e então a ruiva corou. Por quanto tempo ela teria que ficar _sozinha_ em casa com um _homem_? Aquilo só podia ser uma piada. Ou o carma. Ela estremeceu e Ulquiorra revirou os olhos. Aquilo não era desconfortável apenas para ela.

-Inoue-san, gostaria que eu me retirasse? - os olhos castanho-acinzentados dela encontraram os verdes dele.

Orihime sabia que seria impossível sair de automóvel enquanto a chuva, ao menos, não diminuísse e que Ulquiorra morava longe. Ele fôra o único que pudera – ou quisera – comparecer à sua festa, então porque ela agia de uma forma tão desconfiada? Afinal, Ulquiorra Schiffer era o homem mais educado que ela já conhecera – mais até do que seu vizinho Ishida.

-Eu gostaria que você ceasse comigo, Schiffer-kun. - ela sorriu enquanto ia em direção a ele – Você se importaria? - antes que ele pudesse responder, as luzes apagaram-se depois de mais um raio, o que fez Orihime gritar surpresa. - Desculpe.

O pequeno corpo dela tremeu tenso e Orihime segurou fortemente a barra do blusão de Ulquiorra, porém sem perceber.

-Onde você guarda as velas?

-Cozinha, na segunda gaveta à direita da pia.

-Fique aqui, sim?

Não fora difícil achar as velas, elas eram grossas e coloridas, além de cheirosas. E então, Ulquiorra fitou-as por alguns momentos e riu internamente. parecia até que algo - ou como muitos chamam, o "destino" - queria que o cenário se tornasse o mais romântico possível. ele sacudiu a cabeça, não poderia começar a confundir as peças da faculdade com a vida real.

Quando voltou à sala de estar, Orihime estava agachada próxima à lareira, único ponto claro do aposento. Ela tinha pavor de escuro desde que o irmão falecera, onze anos antes. Quando ela notou que Ulquiorra acendera todas as velas, iluminando um pouco que seja a sala, ela levantou-se sorrindo e encaminhou-se para a mesa.

-Sente-se, por favor.

Ulquiorra sentou-se do lado contrário ao da mulher, ficando assim, de frente para ela. Com uma faca de prata, Orihime cortou delicadamente a ave e deu um suculento pedaço para o homem. O silêncio voltou ao aposento, então Ulquiorra suspirou.

-Inoue-san, sei que não somos amigos – ela olhou-o surpresa – porém se vou ficar aqui, não acha que deveríamos trocar algumas palavras?

-Se não somos amigos, Schiffer-kun... porque você veio aqui? - ela tomou um gole de água.

-Porque eu gosto da sua companhia. - os olhos verdes e profundos olharam diretamente nos olhos de Orihime, que corou fortemente.

-Porque você escolheu a faculdade de Artes Cênicas? O negócio da sua família não é advocacia?

-Primeiramente, não me interesso em advocacia e no testamento de meu pai está claro que não preciso assumir os negócios enquanto eu estiver estudando.

-Mas você não gosta do que faz?

-Artes Cênicas sempre foi minha escolha. Mas estou unindo o útil ao agradável. No momento os negócios estão sob a supervisão de um sócio confiável e amigo de meus falecidos pais.

Orihime olhou para seu prato, agora quase vazio. Ela não recordava-se que Ulquiorra também era órfão. Porém, diferente dela, ele nunca se dera bem com sua família.

Após a ceia, a luz voltou, para a alegria de Orihime.

-Vamos escutar algo? Quem sabe o trânsito voltou ao normal?

Orihime ligou o rádio, porém todas as estações tocavam apenas músicas natalinas. Uma delas, entretanto, tocava uma doce melodia. Ulquiorra logo reconheceu-a: _Unchained Melody, _sua canção favorita.

-Inoue-san, lembra-se da peça do semestre passado? - a ruiva assentiu – Ainda lembra-se da coreografia? - ele estendeu a mão à Orihime, que segurou-a delicadamente.

Ulquiorra segurou Orihime contra seu corpo de uma forma doce e calorosa. Os passos deles tinham o _time _perfeito e ela sentia como se estivesse flutuando. Em nenhum momento de toda a música Ulquiorra desviou seus olhos dos dela. Na última frase a ser dita, _"I need your love", _ Ulquiorra fez com que Orihime desse uma pirueta para após seus corpos encontrarem-se novamente. Ele segurava a mão dela firme, porém delicadamente. Seu olhar encontrou-se novamente com os dele e ela sentiu as maçãs do rosto queimarem.

Orihime sorriu ao colega quando a música acabou. Afastou-se dele e encaminhou-se para seu quarto, voltando em pouco tempo com uma caixa embrulhada em papel vermelho nas mãos.

-No jogo de amigo oculto, eu tirei seu nome.

Ele abriu o presente, deparando-se com um par de luvas feito à mão – certamente por Orihime. Sobre as luvas verdes, havia um bilhete com os dizeres: _"Feliz Natal, Schiffer-kun! Que seus desejos se realizem! Inoue Orihime"._

-Obrigado, Inoue-san. - ela sorriu – Por coincidência, você é minha amiga oculta também. - ele entregou um pequeno pacote azul. Dentro dele, havia uma corrente com um pingente de coelho, tudo em prata.

-Schiffer-kun! - ela olhou para o presente alegremente – E-eu amei! - ela voltou seu olhar para o colega e, por impulso o abraçou. Quando ele ia envolver o corpo com os braços, ela afastou-se envergonhada – D-desculpe, não foi minha intenção!

-Eu não tenho repulsa ao contato humano, Inoue-san. - ela sorriu tímida – O que é isto? - ele apontou para cima.

-É um ramo de visco. Tatsuki-chan pôs aí para brincar com nossos amigos. - ela riu.

-E você sabe a tradição deste ramo?

-Sim! Quando duas pessoas ficam sob um ramo de visco, devem beijar-se. Reza a lenda que quando um casal beija-se sob um visco à meia-noite da noite de Natal, é sinal de amor eterno e verdadeiro...

O relógio da sala começou a tocar as doze badaladas da meia-noite. Ulquiorra olhou para Orihime e acariciou ternamente a face dela.

-Exatamente.

Ele aproximou calmamente seu rosto do dela e sussurrou em seu ouvido um _"Feliz Natal"._ Seus lábios, então, pousaram sobre os dela calmamente. Ulquiorra não esperava ser correspondido, mas não demorou para que Orihime aconchegasse-se em seus braços. Eles afastaram-se, ela totalmente rubra e ele com um pequeno e sutil entortar de lábios.

-Eu tenho que ir, Inoue-san.

-Claro. - ela o acompanhou até a porta, vestindo-o para que não pegasse friagem – Boa noite, Schiffer-kun.

-Boa noite.

Ele já se afastava quando virou-se novamente para a ruiva.

-Orihime-san. Gostaria de ir ao teatro comigo amanhã? Haverá uma apresentação de _"O quebra nozes" _pela tarde.

Orihime abraçou-o novamente alegre e beijou-lhe mais uma vez, aceitando o convite. Ela, por outro lado, convidou-o para ficar mais um pouco, afinal não haveriam aulas no dia seguinte.

Ela não sabia se fora por causa da estrela na árvore ou o visco no teto, porém a verdade era: seu desejo de Natal – um grande e verdadeiro amor em sua vida - havia se realizado.

_Um feliz Natal à todos._

_

* * *

_

_Então, espero que tenham gostado!_

_Boa sorte a todos os concorrentes! :D_


End file.
